Dog ownership is one of life's great pleasures. Known as man's best friend, dogs provide such joy to the owner, they are often considered part of the family. Young children are taught that the responsibilities associated with dog care become the foundation for parenthood. For the elderly, dogs provide invaluable companionship. In all cases, the responsibilities of dog ownership require care and maintenance. This includes feeding, grooming, exercising, and providing a sanitary area for the dog to eliminate waste.
A responsible dog owner will pick up their dog's waste for proper disposal. However, in many instances, the act may be performed in an area that is difficult to pick up. It does not matter if the dog is a 2 lb. Tea Cup or a 200 lb. Great Dane, disposal of waste is not a pleasurable duty. Some dog owners use a traditional “pooper scooper” for backyard clean up, which is composed of a rake and scoop. Disposal of a dog's waste can provide a unique set of problems, especially if the dog is kept in an area that has few grass areas. In such instances, the owner must be equipped to pick up the waste and dispose of it properly. In many instances, the owners of a dog allow the dog to relieve itself on areas that are not readily cleaned, such as on a city sidewalk. Even if the waste is picked up from the sidewalk, remnants are likely to remain. For instance, city dwellers are known to allow their pets to relieve themselves on a sidewalk. Dog waste removal from a sidewalk is often performed by a dog owner placing their hand in a plastic bag for use as a disposal bag for the waste. The dog owner has to grab the waste in the bag before proper disposal, a disgusting exercise that must be repeated many times during a day.
In many instances, the dog owner may not be inclined to bend over to retrieve the waste. For instance, the dog owner could be elderly, wherein an attempt to bend over could result in back pain, or not even be possible if the owner has lost bending mobility. In other instances, an individual may not have the disposition to retrieve animal waste without becoming ill. For some people with physical limitations, waste removal can be not only annoying but also difficult and/or painful. Further, scoops and the like devices must be cleaned after use to maintain a sanitary condition. Essentially, there are numerous reasons or excuses why dog owners do not pick up their animal waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,756,836 discloses a dog waste collection device for holding a disposable bag. A magnet holds a shopping bag, making the device unworkable for collection of waste directly from a dog.
Thus, what is lacking in the industry is a device for collecting dog waste before the waste touches the ground, while allowing the owner to remain in an upright position.